


Morning Wood

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Destiel Firsts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are at a motel. Dean just went and got Cas (Human!Cas) to bring him back to the bunker because he cannot live without him there. He has harbored feelings for him since first laying eyes on him, and now that Cas is human he feels he should make a move. Cas is confused about humanity, he is not sure why he feels such a strong pull towards Dean and when he wakes up with a boner, he asks Dean about it. This leads to Dean explaining what to do, which leads to them having sex (don't all of my stories lead to that? Sorry, it's just my obsession lol) </p><p>*There is a quick mention of Cas working, and a reference to Heaven Can't Wait, and I did say Cas was a virgin in this one, because I pretend the April thing never happened. Besides that one small paragraph I do not mention anything else (oh I also mention Cas watching the porno, you know the Pizza Man one but no real spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This idea actually came to me while I was sitting in a class. On a break between classes I went to the computer lab and typed it up, I just posted this so I will fix the errors soon, hope you like it

Castiel woke up to the sound of Dean's alarm going off again, the irritating beeping had been going off for several minutes. Dean finally stirred in the next bed and reached an arm over to hit the snooze button. Cas sighed, Dean had hit the snooze button three times already. He was in a motel room somewhere in the middle of nowhere with Dean. It was hot and muggy and they were staying at a crappy place that had no air. They were headed back to the bunker and Dean needed some sleep because he had been driving for over eighteen hours, and of course he did not trust Cas to drive. Dean barely trusted his own brother to drive his baby and was not about to let someone that had driven all of three or four times to drive, even if he was sitting just a few feet away.

After the disaster of a murderous angel and a babysitting job from hell, Cas had gotten out of the car when Dean was dropping him off at work. Cas had taken one long look at Dean and as he turned to go, Dean rolled down the window. He yelled at Cas to get back in the car. Cas stood there for a minute, debating if he should go back.

Castiel had always been Dean's protector since he had dragged him out of hell. Cas had made it his mission to do what he could to keep him safe and watch over him. Now that he was a human, he felt insignificant and inferior to Dean. Even when Cas still had his grace Dean seemed superior to him, he had something that no other humans had. Cas had always felt a force pulling him in, a strong desire to be there for him. After losing his grace Cas felt the need to be near Dean even greater. He did not know why he had to be around him, and when he wasn't with Dean, Cas felt empty and even more broken. Cas always felt an overwhelming rush of emotions around Dean, emotions that he had never felt before, emotions that he could not identify. But Cas felt that he was useless to Dean without his powers and that was the reason he had tired to have a life separate from him, also because Dean said he could not stay at the bunker.

Four words had convinced Cas to go with Dean, to push aside the doubts and feelings he could not explain aside. "I need you Cas." Dean had said. Cas felt a strange feeling in his stomach and his body felt odd. He slowly walked back up to the Impala and looked in. "Dean, what can _I_   do for you? I am useless now, and you said that I could not stay at the bunker."

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He did not look Cas in the eye like he normally did when he talked. "I _never_ wanted you to leave Cas. It was not safe for you to be there. I-I...I'm sorry Cas. I know it has been a struggle for you....please just come back with me Cas. Please, you know I would never be saying any of this unless I meant it."

Cas considered what Dean had said, it was true. Dean never shared his feelings or apologized to him or even admitted he was wrong. He did not want to be away from Dean any longer, even though he had no idea why he felt so strongly that he needed to be around him. Cas got into the Impala and Dean smiled at him. He did not say much, and Cas had that feeling again. He felt like he was overheating, his body was tingling and he felt strange sensations all over his body.

 

When Castiel was an angel everything seemed so easy. If his clothes were dirty he could instantly make them clean, he never had to eat or sleep and he could be across the world instantaneously. Now everything was a struggle, and everything took forever. There were so many things about humanity that he did not understand. It seemed like an endless amount of work just to maintain his body, and it seemed monotonous. There was one thing that always seemed to happen that he never understood, every morning when he woke up he would feel a dull ache in his groin and his dick would be fully erect.

When the alarm sounded for a fourth time, Dean finally sat up and turned it off. He stretched his arms over his head and flexed his muscles.

"Damn it is hotter than hell in here." Dean said, taking a drink from a bottle sitting on the table in between their two beds.

Cas squinted and replied, "Actually, not all of Hades is hot, there are different circles and each one-" 

"Cas, it is just an expression. I know, I know you don't understand the reference. It is just really freaking hot, ok?" Dean stretched his legs and pushed the sheet down past his stomach.

Cas looked at Dean, he was only wearing boxers. He had not seen Dean shirtless very often, and he was always amazed at how perfect he was. He was not sure why Dean always hid under so many layers of clothes. Cas was not aware that he had been staring at Dean until Dean looked up at him and asked him what was wrong.

Cas shook his head. "Nothing. Just...well as you would put it, being a human really sucks."

Dean laughed. "You finally get it. It does most of the time. There are some good things though, just not very many."

"I find humanity tedious. You have to sleep, then eat. After you eat you go to the bathroom and eat some more. It repeats all day then you go to sleep and start over. It is a non-stop cycle of food, excretion and sleep. What is the point?" Cas leaned back, not wanting to get up because his boxers were tented up. Normally if he waited long enough it went away but he had been erect since he woke up nearly an hour ago and it was really starting to bother him, now that Dean was up it was starting to ache, and every time Cas looked at him it hurt more and more. 

Dean sighed. He was hoping to sneak into the shower before Cas woke up. He had a boner and wanted to take care of it. Ever since he picked Cas up he could not stop thinking about him now being human, and how now his feelings for him that he always suppressed because Cas was an angel were resurfacing. He had always secretly been attracted to the angel, since he first laid eyes on him, but Dean never thought that a heavenly being would be with someone like him. When Cas became human, his feelings intensified. It almost killed him to have to tell him to leave the bunker, but he came back for him. He would make it work somehow, no matter what it took. Cas had no idea how Dean felt but Dean was waiting for the right moment to make a move.

"Well, yeah there are a lot of things that are boring and seem useless or a waste of time. But then there are some really good things about being human. Like sex....and um...." Dean could not think of anything else because sex was the only thing on his mind right now. He slid his hand discretely under the covers and palmed his aching erection for a few seconds before returning his arm over his head. "Well I'll just have to show you some benefits of being human. On the way back home we will make a few stops. Go to some bars, see some sights, do something fun for once."  _You'll love it once I bang your brains out_. Dean added silently in his head.

Cas nodded. He did want to do things with Dean. He wanted to spend every second with Dean, and for Dean to show him every thing. 

Cas could no longer ignore the ache. He thought about asking Dean about it, but was not sure how he would react.

Dean looked over at Cas, his eyebrows were scrunched together and he seemed to be either in deep thought or in some sort of pain. "Cas, you ok over there?" 

"I think the most difficult thing about becoming human is all of the emotions. I thought there were just a few emotions, but there are so many I do not understand. I cannot distinguish between them and I do not know why I feel the way I do sometimes." Cas sighed and slumped down in his bed.

Dean looked at Cas, he felt a stab of pain in his chest. He cared about Cas a lot and hated to see him struggling with humanity. It had to be unbearable for him to have been an all powerful being then have it ripped away and become a human. "Cas, I know that I never really....you know, talk about things. But you can tell me when you are confused about something and I will help you. I mean we are friends, you are one of my only friends. Besides you and Sam I have no friends really. Just, talk to me, ok?"

Cas looked at Dean and smiled. He nodded and thought about asking Dean about why he felt such a strong connection to him, but he decided not to. "Thank you Dean. You are one of my only friends as well, you and Sam. I have never had a friend as loyal as you."

Listening to Cas talk always made Dean a little horny. His voice, so deep and sexy, it went straight through him. His already fully erect cock was twitching and he was dying to touch it, but Cas was only a few feet away.

Cas was also feeling horny, although he had no idea what it was he was feeling. All he knew was that while he was talking to Dean, his dick was responding to Dean's voice, and when he looked at Dean it made it ache even worse. Dean had said he could ask him questions, but being human he felt funny asking him. He supposed that this feeling was what it was like to be anxious or maybe even embarrassed. 

"Dean, um can I ask you a question?" Cas nervously played with the sheets, clutching them in his hand. Dean looked up and smiled at him, his eyes shining a brilliant green.

"Cas, I just told you that you can ask me anything. What is it?" Dean had turned on his side and was watching him.

Cas took a deep breath. "I, um. Well, see...." Cas was not sure how to ask Dean why his dick seemed to be hard every time he woke up, and why it hurt and what he was suppose to do. He had always assumed it happened when having sex, but he was far from having sex with anyone. He also knew it was probably not a question that should just be asked out of the blue to a friend. "When I wake up in the morning..."

Dean licked his lips. Cas could see sweat glistening off of Dean because the room was so hot and muggy. It made him look even more appealing for some reason. Cas wiped his forehead, he had been hot but now that he really looked at Dean it was suddenly extremely hot. "I mean I-I have um...a problem?"

"What kind of problem?" Dean asked as he slid his hand down his stomach pretending to scratch an itch but was really palming his dick again.

Cas bit down on his lip and looked down at the floor. He couldn't ask Dean. He knew with out a doubt he was embarrassed. 

Dean noticed that Cas seemed to be getting uncomfortable. "Cas, if you have a problem I can help you. You don't have to be embarrassed. I know I joke around all the time. I might even act like a dick sometimes but I would never joke around about something that is bothering you. I can try to guess what your problem is and you just nod or shake your head, then I'll see if I can help you. Really I can take things serious Cas. I want to help you."

Cas smiled a little then nodded. Dean thought about what problem Cas could be having when he woke up.

"You said it is a problem when you wake up." Dean said and Cas nodded. "Are you pissing in your sleep?"

Cas shook his head. Dean thought for a minute then it hit him. His dick started throbbing. He shifted in the bed and propped a leg up so he could run his hand over his aching erection without Cas noticing.

"Are you um..." Dean ran his hand down his cock. Thinking about Cas having morning wood had him even hornier. "Pitching a tent?"

Cas tilted his head and squinted at Dean, not sure why he was talking about camping.

"You know...morning glory...morning wood...." Cas still did not respond. Dean took a deep breath. "Do you have a boner when you wake up?"

Cas felt his face flush. His mind flashed back to when he had been watching the porno with the pizza man and felt the same way. Dean had said he had a boner. Cas slowly nodded.

Dean laughed softly, "You just have morning wood dude, just jerk off. It's not a problem, nothing's wrong with you. You just um...you know... thought of something that turned you on."

Cas had only been thinking about Dean. Anytime sex was mentioned he thought about Dean. He wondered what it would be like to have sex with Dean because Dean was the only living being he had ever desired to have sex with. He just doubted that Dean felt the same way.

Dean wanted to jerk off so bad, just running his hand over his dick was actually making it worse, then when Cas nodded that he had a boner too Dean was beyond horny.

Cas looked confused so Dean wondered if he had ever done it. "You have uh....you know....touched yourself before, right?"

"You mean...have I masturbated before?" Cas asked quietly. Dean nodded and was shocked when Cas shook his head.

"Cas, it's not a bad thing. It's good, really good sometimes. I'm sure you already know that it can be...painful if you don't." Dean said as Cas nodded.

"Look, don't be embarrassed about it, it happens to everyone. Well guys anyway. But I mean I....it happens to me all the time." Dean watched as Cas's eyes grew bigger and he looked at Dean, his eyes flashing down to his hand which was under the sheet and back up to his face. "Yeah, I have one right now too."

Cas felt his dick twitch hard at the thought that Dean was hard too. Cas licked his lips and quietly asked, "I um....can't do it right."

Dean sighed, he decided to make a bold move that he would never in his right mind make. Maybe the heat was getting to him, maybe he was still drunk from the night before. He knew it was because he wanted Cas and had a feeling Cas wanted him too. He had to just go for it, and hope that maybe it would lead to other things. He prayed it would lead to other things. Things involving his cock in Cas's ass type of things. Dean took a deep breath and shakily said, "Come on, lay here with me and we will do it together. There is not a right way, you just do what feels good."

Cas froze for a minute, not believing that Dean wanted to do that with him, but he really wanted to so he tried but failed to calm himself down for a few seconds. He slowly got up and walked toward Dean. Dean shifted over and moved the covers so Cas could lay under them. He figured it would be easier for both of them to have the covers on. Not easier physically, they would probably be in the way, but easier mentally. Cas seemed nervous enough and he wanted him to be comfortable, he knew he had to ease into things because Cas was a virgin. 

Even though it was a double bed, it was pretty narrow, so when Cas laid down next to him, their bodies were touching. Dean sucked in a breath when Cas's thigh brushed against his. Dean tried to remember to breathe but all he could think about was the fact that Cas was so close, and he wanted to skip jerking off and just fuck him.

Dean cleared his throat and in a slightly raspy but extremely sexy voice told Cas to take his boxers off. Dean slid his off and after a minute Cas slid his off too.

Suddenly this seemed like a bad idea. Dean didn't think he could explain what to do and stay in control. He wanted Cas more than ever and he was going insane with lust. His mouth felt like a desert. He tried to lick his lips but it felt like he was rubbing sandpaper across his lips. "J-just start slow. Run your hand up and down the entire length." Dean reached his hand under the pillow where he kept some lube. He put a little on his hand then handed the bottle to Cas. "Put some of this on your hand, you can use lotion or um... spit if you have to next time."

Cas opened the bottle and poured a ridiculously large amount on his hand. Dean bit back grin. He could not believe he was doing this. He silently thanked god that Sam had stayed at the bunker.

Dean started stroking his dick, instantly feeling better to have some stimulation. It felt so good he let out a soft moan without even realizing it. Cas felt his dick twitch when Dean moaned. He quickly ran his hand up and down. Dean could tell he was going really fast because he could hear all of the lube Cas had used being pushed around in quick jerky motions. He could also see Cas's arm moving around quickly. "Start slow Cas." Dean choked out. The thought of Cas touching himself was almost more than he could take. When Cas slowed down Dean told him to run his thumb over the tip. When Cas did, he gasped and kept doing it. Dean told him to lightly roll his balls with his other hand. Cas moaned and Dean almost lost it.

"Cas....um..." Dean could not do this. He had to have Cas, this was driving him insane. Cas moaned again and in a strained voice Dean said, "If you want, I can um...show you another way to get rid of a boner."

Cas immediately stopped touching himself and looked at Dean. His pupils were huge, eyes just barley the beautiful deep blue Dean loved to stare at. Cas nodded and smiled. "You do know what I am talking about right?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and turned on his side, pulling Dean's shoulder until he moved to his side too. Cas looked at Dean and they stared at each other for several minutes. Cas ran his hand down Dean's chest. Dean's heart was hammering, beating like crazy. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas's. Cas closed his eyes while Dean pulled him closer. He ran his hand through Cas's hair and down his face. He let this thumb rub Cas's jaw. 

Dean slid his tongue over Cas's lips until Cas finally parted his lips and let Dean inside. Dean ran his hand down Cas's back, letting his hand rest at the small of his back. Cas moaned softly. Dean pressed up against Cas and started grinding his hips, letting his dick press up and rub against Cas's. Dean deepened the kiss, starting to kiss Cas so hard that he was taking his breath away. Cas felt unlike he ever had before. Dean's body pressed up against his had him feeling hot and tingly all over. He felt more alive than he ever had before. Dean kissing him made Cas want Dean so bad he was dizzy with lust. He wanted Dean to kiss him and touch him everywhere, he wanted him to fuck him and he could not get enough. He started grinding against Dean, both of them causing so much friction they both started moaning, running their hands all over each other's bodies, trying harder and harder to grind more, even though they were pressed together as tight as possible, precome dripping onto both of them. Dean ran his hand over Cas's ass. He started kissing Cas's neck, when he started sucking down Cas gaped, "Dean...ohhh Dean."

Hearing Cas moan his name sent a jolt straight to Dean's dick, he felt like he could have come when he heard it. He picked up the lube that was laying on the bed and pulled away from Cas. He pushed him lightly until he was laying on his back. Cas looked like he wanted to protest. Dean kissed him softly then trailed kisses to his ear. "Just lay back and enjoy it." Dean whispered, his breath on Cas's skin feeling like it was lighting his skin on fire. Dean kissed down Cas's neck, sucking down and licking until he was at his chest. He rolled his already hard nipple in one hand and started sucking on the other one. Cas groaned and bucked his hips up, rubbing his dick along Dean's stomach. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas's lubed up dick and stroked it hard while sucking down hard on his nipple. Dean ran his dick along Cas's thigh and moaned.  After a few minutes Cas was panting and arching his back in the air. He was grabbing Dean's hair and running his hands down his back, digging his fingers in and raking his nails leaving scratches on Dean's back. Dean liked how it felt but he knew there would be deep scratches left behind, not that he cared.

Dean alternated between kissing and sucking down Cas's stomach, he swirled his tongue around until he was at his hip bones. He sucked on both of them, while trying to get most of the lube off his dick. Dean lightly kissed his thighs and ran his tongue up his balls. Cas was gasping and moaning Dean's name, begging Dean to fuck him. Dean ran his hand over Cas's cock, he licked a stripe down the shaft and sucked down on the head. Cas started to push his hips up but Dean held them down. He lifted Cas's legs up and propped them on his shoulders. He squirted lube on his fingers and went back to giving him head. Dean ran a finger along Cas's perineum and down inside his ass. He teased Cas's rim with a finger, barley letting it enter his hole. He lifted Cas up slightly and spread his cheeks apart, letting his tongue tease over his rim. "Dean....Dean pleeeease." Cas had never wanted something so badly in his life. All he could think about was Dean fucking him. He was consumed with lust and need and want. "Dean I need you to....I want it so bad." Dean pulled away and started teasing his hole with a lubed finger. "Cas I gotta get you ready. I want it too, so fucking bad."

Dean went back down on Cas, taking him all in. When Cas's dick hit the back of his throat he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked down fast and hard. He slid a finger into Cas and Cas practically screamed his name. Dean slid his tongue around his cock and rubbed the sensitive spot underneath then pressed it hard over his head and into his slit. He tasted precome and deep throated him while sliding another finger in. Dean pulled his mouth off of Cas so he would not come yet. He was pounding his fingers down on his prostate and Cas was going insane. He felt like his body was going to explode, so much pleasure was pumping through his veins he felt high, better than high he felt so good he could barely remember who he was.

Dean slid a third finger in and Cas started rocking back and forth, fucking himself on Dean's fingers. Dean ran his hand over his own aching erection a few times, it was so hot to see Cas rocking back and forth on his fingers, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck Cas, he could hardly wait to be inside of him with his dick rather than his fingers. He slid his fingers out, causing Cas to whine a little. "Thought you wanted me to fuck you." Dean smirked. Cas nodded and spread his legs apart more. Dean leaned down to kiss Cas . "Roll over on to your stomach and I'll show you the best way to get rid of a boner."

Cas rolled onto his stomach and Dean put his hands on his hips and pulled him up until his ass was in the air just enough for Dean to enter him. Dean ran his hands over Cas's back and kissed down his spine. He ran a finger down his ass and spread it open enough so he could slide his tongue in. Dean plunged his tongue in while Cas babbled happily into a pillow. When Dean started moving his tongue around and pressed a finger on his perineum Cas was screaming into the pillow. Dean couldn't take waiting anymore, he got up and knelt in line with Cas's ass. He slowly slid in, giving Cas a chance to take him in with every inch. Dean gasped at how tight his ass was. "Damn Cas.....so fucking tight.....so fucking good." Dean started rocking his hips, swearing over and over because it felt better than he could have ever imagined.

Dean thought of every time he had looked at Cas and wanted to do this, causing him to pound harder and deeper, so many lustful stares he had shared with Cas and now he was finally doing it. He tried to slow himself down but his body took over, it wanted to be in Cas. He fit so perfectly in him, like his ass was made to take his dick. Cas could hardly form any thoughts, the only thing he could think of was that all of those feelings he had that were confusing were now crystal clear. He had wanted Dean, needed him. He needed Dean to want him too and now that he knew he did, he felt truly happy for the first time. 

Every time Dean thrust into Cas, it caused him to shift forward a little, his dick ws rubbing up against his stomach and it was leaking precome. Dean pushed gently on Cas's back so his ass was further in the air, allowing Dean to go in as deep as he could, his balls rubbing up against Cas's. Dean felt his balls starting to rise up and his stomach start to tighten. He thrust in and out of Cas a few more times, leaning over his back so he could kiss his neck. As soon as Dean's lips were on him, Cas came, spilling his seed all over his stomach and the bed. Dean felt Cas tighten around him and he came too. They both were gasping each other's names, Dean rocked his hips a few more times and pulled out of Cas. He managed to lay down next to him, panting and unable to catch his breath or move. He had never had a more powerful orgasm in his life. Cas moved slightly, wiping the come off of himself with his boxers and tossing them on the floor. 

Dean pulled Cas closer so he was laying next to him. Cas rested his head on Dean's chest while Dean kissed the top of his head. They laid there for a while, just loving the feeling of being in each other's arms after wanting it for so long. Finally Cas looked up at Dean, his blue eyes shining brighter than ever. Dean leaned down and kissed him, letting his lips linger on Cas's, staring into the eyes he could never get enough of. "Dean....can I ask you another question?" Dean was glad Cas had asked him questions earlier, because it had lead to this. Dean smirked and said, "You just did." Cas looked a little confused so Dean laughed and said, "Never mind. Cas I said you can ask me anything."

"If that was what you do for, um for boners in the morning..." Dean smiled and laughed softly, hearing Cas say boner was pretty funny. Cas continued, "What about boners during the rest of the day?"

Dean ran his hand down Cas's back and said, "Next time you have one, I'll show you." 

Cas smiled and picked up Dean's hand, placing it over his hard dick. Dean smiled and pulled Cas on top of him. "You know, you don't have to already have a boner for this, we can do it anytime you want."

A huge smile spread across Cas's face. "Really, anytime?" Dean nodded and Cas scrunched his eyebrows. "This is the only thing about humanity that seems good to me, why don't humans just have sex all the time?"

Dean kissed Cas and smiled, "Believe me if it were possible to have sex with you all the time and nothing else, I would be doing you all the damn time."

"So the way I want to be around you all the time, the way I can't stop thinking about you and want nothing more than to be around you, is that love?" Cas tilted his head and Dean kissed him because he looked so damn adorable.

"Yep, and it happens to be the same way I feel about you Cas." Dean kissed Cas's neck and massaged his shoulders.

"Y-you love me Dean?" Cas asked, his blue eyes large and rimmed with tears.

Dean hugged Cas close. "Always have and always will."

 

 


End file.
